villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chain Guy
Chain Guy and Chain Girl are characters who first appear in Oversight, with one seen painting their turret during The Chairman's message. They both made a more prominent appearance in Fighting Fire, where they are seen using their turrets to suppress the incoming Freelancer Agents who were trying to enter the Insurrectionist bunker. Chain Guy is voiced by Michael Jones, and Chain Girl is voiced by Lindsay Jones. History After the Insurrectionist Leader takes down agent Florida with a tomahawk, he orders these two soldiers to stand their ground and prevent any other intrusion. Soon after, sniper rounds from Wyoming disorient the two, but they immediately recover and prevent him from making any progress. Washington, Carolina, and York soon joins him, with Carolina commanding him to move up. Wyoming refuses, believing that he would be killed by the chain gunners. Then, a cloaked Tex rushes past the chain gunners, only to be followed by Carolina after ordering the rest of the Freelancers to provide covering fire. As the two soldiers focus their fire on the covering Freelancers, Florida recovers and throws the Leader's tomahawk at the two turret soldiers. He misses, and then proceeds to use explosive ammo from his assault rifle to fire at a nearby crane, causing it to malfunction. The crane swings out of control and knocks the chain gunners off of the bridge, causing a crate the crane was holding to fall on them, killing the chain gunners. Appearance The chain gunners seem to have similar looking armor, with opposite symbols. One turret gunner has a smiley face displayed on his/her visor and turret barrel, with his/her turret guard reading: "Have A Nice Day, Or Else". A command module can also be seen on his helmet. The other turret gunner has a frowny face on his/her helmet and turret barrel, with his/her turret guard reading "Turn That Frown Upside Down". They both wear Security shoulder paldrons, UA/Multi Threat chest pieces, and have a primary armor color of steel. However, one gunner has a maroon trim, while the other has a red trim. They also have UA/Multi-Threat Shoulder pieces, located on their hips. Skills and Abilities The chain gunners act mainly as guards than they do soldiers. As a result, they specialize in suppressive fire and halting enemy advances. They are also extremely heavily armored, being unfazed by Wyoming's sniper shots and quickly recover after being knocked down by Tex. They had displayed enough skill with their turrets to completely pin down the Freelancer team and even hit a speeding Carolina whilst she was approaching them. However, they were killed when a crate, knocked astray by Florida, crushed them. Trivia *Similar to Sharkface (and some of the other Insurrectionists), the turret soldiers' armor (most noticably their visors) and weapons have emblems. In their case, one soldier has a frowny face, and the other soldier has a smiley face. *An eerie carnival-like music is played when they first appear. Added to their emblems and intimidating looks, they are implied to have sub-optimal mental health. *The soldiers appear to communicate in giggles and weeps. *As mentioned before, yellow liquid is shown when they are crushed. However, it is unknown if this was paint, came from the crate, or their blood. *A tweet from Michael Jones dubs the twins "Chainguy" and "Chaingirl" while hinting that he and Lindsay are the voice actors. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Military Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Flashback Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal